


Between onyx and gold (yet another 3 day in the infirmary fic)

by AAThanatos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Trials of Apollo - Fandom
Genre: 3 days infirmary fic, Boy x boy, Crushes, Greek Mythology - Freeform, LGBT, M/M, Rick Riordan - Freeform, percy jackson - Freeform, soangelo - Freeform, solangelo, trials of apollo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAThanatos/pseuds/AAThanatos
Summary: Yes another three day in the infirmary fic. The budding romance of our fav OTP solangelo!! How things kicked off! Where did they go? How far did they go? Read to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so someone pointed out with as much smut as I write about these two I haven't actually done a 3 day in the infirmary fic. Ok so here's my idea of what happened. If you guys like this I will make it into a series. Yes I will make it spicy! Yes I will give them reasons to bicker and he banter shall be epic! Twists are afoot! I have plans for this if enough of you like it. I mention drug use in this because in reality when people experience trauma they tend to self medicate. Later chapters will have sexy scenes if you like it. Btw I cuss a lot.

I followed him. It was stupid I know but I followed the stupid blonde to the infirmary. My blue eyed captor smiling his brightest smile luring me into a confined corner. Part of me wanted to be normal. Wanted to enjoy the attention. I wasn't raised that way. Not by my mother and not by myself. 

Setting me up in a corner of the infirmary, turns out Will had everything all planned out. It was concerning. 

"Ok so here's your room you will be here for three days minimum until I deem you fit for camp. First we are going to do a routine check up and get a history on you. From what I pulled from your records we don't have anything from the last four years but it seems we still have stuff from when you and your sister first arrived."

Bianca. Will knew about Bianca....

"Yeah well not much has changed."

"I'll be the judge of that sir. Ok I need you to strip down. First shirt then pants. You may keep your underwear on."

"Is this really necessary?"

"Yes I need to make sure everything is ok Nico. I promise I'm not just trying to get you naked. "

I blushed at the idea. Breathe Nico breathe it's just a doctor exam. I took off my clothes and sat on the white canvas cot all made up for me. The ones here in the back were bigger. Must be for stays longer than a night. Taking his time and moving slowly Will moved around me like I was a feral animal. Must be used to kids with PTSD. Kids who look at their swords a little to long and pull from sheath from the sound of a dinner plate breaking.

Coming over he sat on a low wooden stool setting out medical implements in a neat row. The more he organized the more nervous I became. I fought monsters and gods and yet Will Solace lining up reflex testers and swabs made me start shaking. 

Looking me over I could feel his blue orbs absorbing everything from my body. In all honesty I haven't been this undressed in a very long time especially not with someone looking at me. Long warm fingertips grazed my scars. I had so many from the years. Wordlessly he went to work on the Lycon scratches. Mumbling about taking out the stitches and redoing them. 

"Nico I need to do something and it's going to hurt a lot. I need you to hold still can you do that?"

"Yes of course."

"Would you like something to bite on? I have a belt."

"No I can take it."

"Ok. "

Pressing his hands on the marks heat swarmed in the area ripping my skin apart. He was reversing what had already healed to the original state of the scratches. The stitches broke as he did this snapping off, barely noticeable compared to the rest of the pain. I could feel blood running down my back. 

I didn't scream. I didn't even make noise. Taking a hot pad he staunched the bleeding. Grabbing the tools from the table he prepped the area.

"I'm going to put some stuff in these to numb them then I'll redo the stitch work."

I nodded silently afraid to open my mouth, who knew what would fly out. Will was so concentrated when he worked like nothing could pull his attention away from what he was doing. I had never seen such focus. Especially not in the ADHD hub of people we were around. 

"What was it you used to numb it?"

"Cocaine"

"WHAT!"

"Geez deathboy it was a joke. It was powered unicorn horn."

"Oh good."

"Are you saying you have used cocaine?"

I was silent.

"Nico, I need to know certain things for medical use and drug use is one of them. I'm a doctor for all intents and purposes I can't and won't talk to anyone about it. I need to know for drug interaction though."

Damn him and his using logic against me.

"I ugh.. I've used it before. And pain pills the mortal kind."

"Like Motrin pain meds or like Percocet?"

"Vicodin and Oxy."

"Last time you took these?"

"Before the Doors of death and right after I boarded the Argo II. I ran out."

"Did you go through withdrawals?" He asked calmly.

"No I've never really been on them regularly enough to withdrawal."

"Are these used recreationally?"

"Yes." I admitted pitifully.

"Hey stop that!" He held his fingers below my chin not allowing me to look down.

"Nico, you are not the first demi God to self medicate. You are also not the last. It's ok. We have all done it. Let's just hope we can make it so you don't have to anymore ok?"

"It's just... I'm so tired of being in pain all the time."

"I know. I can see that. You have so many marks it's hard to count. I finished your stitches they should be able to come out tomorrow with some ambrosia and nectar. I also want to do a sleeping draught for you. I promise it's dreamless. I made it myself."

"You promise?"

"Yes. I have some in pill form too for you to take with you when you leave. I think two months worth should do the trick. Let your mind heal for a while."

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"Because you are letting me."

Once again the smile creeped on his face and I couldn't help but smile too. 

"Ok question time. How many bones have you broken?"

"Around 17 or more."

"Ok on a scale of 1-10 how tired would you say you get traveling from here to your cabin. Shadow travel that is?"

"Umm wow I've never thought about that I guess a 1?"

"Ok so that gives me an idea of how far you can go. Do you have an example for me or can give me any insight on your traveling? No other campers can do it so I need your help on this one."

"Ok um... I can cross state lines pretty easily. More than 200 miles at a time I need a nights rest by myself. Taking others is more wary. In and around camp is very easy no fatigue. Zero fatigue in the underworld. I can visit my dad easily. "

"Ok so let's put a no travel ban on you for a month until you restore your strength. That includes skeletons and earth fissures."

"You say that so calmly like you have heard this all before."

"Well you would be surprised at some of the powers we run into here. You, Percy, Thalia, and Jason are he most powerful though."

"Wait no Annabeth?"

"Nope she's no better off than the rest of her siblings. She just happens to have more clout and experience. Makes her seem more powerful when really it's just the confidence behind it."

"Makes sense."

"Ok I'm hooking up your IV and you will be sleeping very soon."

Taking his time and small pinch later he had me hooked up and feeling... feeling really good. I was getting drowsy pulling the covers over me.

"Hey Nico?"

Yawn.."yeah"

"You are staying right? At camp I mean?"

"I'll try. I'll give it a real try."

"Ok"

And I drifted off with thoughts of blonde curls and lapis blue eyes.

Day 2

Waking up I could feel the warm covers soft on my skin. My eyes heavy with sleep practically stuck together.

"Wake up deathboy time to do checks!"

I felt a swat on my behind.

"Whoa dude watch the merchandise!"

"Merchandise? Are you for sale?"

I blushed. 

"I'm going to reach for your hand now."

Taking my hand he looked like he was reading my pulse and other vitals. 

"Why did you warn me that you were going to touch me."

"Cause I didn't want my hand broken."

"You just touched my ass and you warn me about my hand." I drawled with sarcasm.

"Yeah well I had to get you moving and I knew you wouldn't see it coming. Tell me who else at this camp would even dare try to touch your backside?"

"No one unless they have a death wish."

"Yeah well see?"

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Nah but unlike everyone else, I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh yeah why is that?"

"Because I carried you across camp on my shoulders dangling like a rag doll. You are about the size of a pack of gum."

"Oh yeah, short jokes?"

"Well I'm sure you have a nice store of blonde jokes you can battle back at me with." He winked. 

The wink sent a jolt up my spine and made my face flush.

"I'll take your blush as a lack of blonde jokes. No worries I know them all!"

"Great."

"Well we are going to eat now so sit up."

Sitting up he had some fruit and oatmeal for me along with a square of ambrosia. Tossing the ambrosia back first I tasted lemon cello cookies. I tried to eat but found it difficult. The apples felt like glass in my mouth. Will saw me struggling with the food.

"Hey uh how about we try something else?"

"Sure that would be great."

Returning ten minutes later after he took the food, he had a large glass of pinkish purple liquid. 

"It's called a smoothie. "

Taking a sip I could taste blackberries mixed with banana and strawberry. It was heavenly. Perfect texture.

" I put protein powder in it. Maybe we should think about doing these to put some weight on you before moving into more solid foods."

"How did you know?"

"Percy. He told me you went through Tartarus. Chiron said he knew a few guys who went through it. Not many escaped alive. He said there is nothing to eat there. He also said that it tricks you into thinking you have food when you don't and you are not really eating what you think you are eating."

"Yeah. Something like that."

"So until we can get your stomach straight we will do these. No worries we can switch up flavors."

"Thanks Will."

"Yeah no problem buddy." He ruffled my hair causing me to curse at him in Italian.

"Oh none of that now! You were being so good!"

"That was before you started treating me like a Labrador that took his treat nice."

"Ok no petting you. I think within a month we can have you filling out those tshirts of yours nice. You have a great body already you just need a little weight."

"Is this what our friendship is going to be? You and I bickering and making lewd comments about my body?"

"Awww did you just call us friends!"

"No no no! That's not what I said!"

"You did, you totally did!"

"Nope you misheard me, my English isn't great."

"Your English is fine. Well except how you say my name but I find it kinda charming."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't call me Will you say Weel. It's adorable!"

"I am not adorable!"

"You bickering about it just makes it's more adorable."

"I hate you."

"What was that? I didn't hear you?"

"Oh so English isn't working here I'll help you! 

ti odio-Italian   
Daikirai- Japanese   
ich hasse dich- German   
je te deteste- French 

That enough for you or shall I continue?!"

"How many languages do you speak?"

"Eleven"

"Wow! Where did you learn them?"

"I would shadow travel a lot ending up in different countries. You pick things up."

"That's actually really cool. Would you be willing to come translate when we get new demigods that don't speak English?"

"Oh uh yeah sure that's fine. I didn't really think you would want me in here after I'm discharged. The aura of death isn't great in a place of healing."

Will sat on the bed and took my hand. Wills hands were strong and warm. Callused over from training and healing. My heart began to race as he touched me. What was wrong with me!!

"Death is a natural part of life Nico. I understand that. I've seen more death than most demigods. I was in the last war. My brothers died. Many died under my hands as I tried to bring them back. I'm roughly the same age as you. If people don't understand that then.. well screw them."

Wills face was serious and had this little V that formed when he frowned. 

"Don't frown Will."

"Sorry."

He tried for a small smile. It was cute. CUTE!! What was this dude doing to me! I snatched my hand back quickly only leaving him chuckling.

The rest of the day Will would come in and out of my room. Jason brought me some clothes from my cabin. Sitting with me on the cot we played cards for most of the afternoon.

"So how's the vacation?"

"I wouldn't call this a vacation. I can't travel for a month. After that I'm thinking maybe a real one would be nice. Maybe Jamaica. "

"You hate the sun."

"Yeah well maybe I've been in the dark to long."

"Sounds like Goldie locks is rubbing off on you."

"I don't know what you are talking about. And you are Goldie locks in my head."

"Aww you have a nickname for me in your head!"

"Why is everyone doing that!?"

"Doing what?"

"Doing the Awww Nico likes me bit."

"You like me!"

"Shut the fuck up Grace!"

"Language Nico!" Wills voice chimed in as he walked threw the partition.

"I seriously need to rid my life of blondes."

"Oh gods Grace what did you say to him."

"I did the awww Nico likes me thing."

"Yeah I did that when he called us friends."

"I did not call us friends we are not friends!"

"We are so friends, we are best friends."

"Yeah we'll go fish best friend." I said with acid dripping from my mouth.

(Later that night...)

Wills POV 

I heard thrashing from the back corner of my infirmary. Running back I realized it was Nico. The IV I had him on came loose in his sleep! Shit! A nightmare! Plugging his IV back in his arm I started to rush his hair back out of his eyes. Nico dreams in Italian it seems from the mumbled words coming from his lips.

Soon he started to settle, maybe even waking up a little.

"Will..? Is that you." He said sleepily not even opening his eyes. 

"Yeah it's me. Your IV fell out but I put it back." I whispered.

"Oh good... will you stay with me incase he comes back?"

" Yeah sweetie I'll stay." I took his hand. I know it seems presumptuous to call him sweetie but I was tired and I was used to scared patients. They like endearments when they are scared. Nico must have been sleep talking because he didn't even budge at my words. 

I took his hand clasping it in my own. Fingers long and thin like a piano player or a violinist. More scarred and callused than any warrior I've treated. Honestly he is probably the most broken of anyone I've treated. Asleep his name fit him perfectly. Angelic was the only word. He has those big heavy lidded eyes and pouty lips that drive me crazy. I've had it bad for this boy for years now and this may be my only chance to indulge in this kind of contact. Soon I fell asleep still holding his hand. 

Day three

Nicos POV 

I woke up with something hot in my hand, almost burning compared to my naturally low body temp. Wills hand. I almost snatched it back until I realized he was asleep. Hmmm he's a quiet sleeper even sitting up in the chair? I allowed myself a few moments of daydreaming. Will was really attractive. I hated to admit that but he was. Also he wasn't afraid of me the way others were. I liked that. I pushed him away countless times yet, bam here he is holding my hand. I tried to remember how this could have happened.... the nightmare! My IV fell out that's right! Did I? Did I ask him to stay? I did. Shit!

Well to late now. I circled my thumb across his palm. Smooth and even. Not scarred like me. I've seen him with his shirt off at the beach once before too. Will was smooth and unmarked everywhere. Perfection if there is such a thing. Why was I feeling this way it's not like we haven't spent a bunch of time together. We have only really interacted like five or so times before this. Of course that just made me realize how much I have noticed him in the past. Looks like I have a thing for nice tans and light eyes. Never really liked blondes but on someone like him it looks really good. Reminded me of his father but less selfish. 

Will was upbeat and humble. Qualities that are worth prizing. Will Solace should be shadow boxed and put on display. Damn this is worse than Percy. Stirring in his seat I decided to play possum so I could still hold his hand. Closing my eyes I stayed still listening to his movements. Instead of bringing his hand back he rubbed his thumb over my knuckles. Readjusting his hand he laced our fingers and began rubbing small circles on the tender flesh of my inner wrist. The motion was doing things to me. When I was little I remember this being a very forward gesture. A man would flick the button of s woman's glove open and caress the veins of her wrist. It was the equivalent of putting your hand up a girls blouse in public nowadays. 

I may be wrong... but I think he might like me.


	2. Getting to know Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico is finally getting to know Will. Will of course is forcing friendship on our little black cloud. Two weeks go by getting to know eachother and the life that is camp half blood. Impatience wins out when Will and Nico find themselves alone, incapable of fighting the heat between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm to impatient to draw out the kiss. So you get a first kiss in this story

"Hey deathboy!"

I struggled in my blankets trying to ignore the most annoying person I've ever met in my life. Will Solace. Ok yes he was annoying... he was also mouth wateringly attractive. Which is also annoying!

"What fresh hell is this." I moaned.

"I've got your release papers. And Annabeth said something about your cabin. Something went down while you were here you should check it out."

"My cabin! My stuff!"

"Calm down I heard everything is ok. I'm off my shift now would you like me to walk you there incase you faint?"

"I hate you so much."

"Good, hold onto that feeling it doesn't cause cancer at all." He said sarcastically. 

"I can go right? No longer your POW?"

"Wow dude really? I made you breakfast and made you all warm and cozy and that's what I get?"

"Damnit you want me to thank you don't you?"

"Maybe." Those blue eyes were alight waited for me to speak.

"Thank ... you."

"See was that so hard! Now come on get your boots on we have a cabin to explore."

Explore? I quickly dressed and headed down to cabin 13. Will followed next to me trying to do that buddy buddy thing where you put your arm over the others shoulder. I shook him off six times. The arm continued, so I gave up. Looking past all the cabins I started to notice that most of the cabins were slightly different. Larger? Updated?

Seeing mine in the distance I saw my sister on the porch drinking tea. The cabin was cleaner and larger than before. A small pond was outside with an obsidian fountain and small fire. A shrine? I have a prayer shrine for my dad? Walking into the porch with blondie still on my heels I saw there was actual outdoor furniture. It was Hazels last day here and she was enjoying our new stuff without me. 

"Neeks! You have to see the inside!"

Pulling me by the wrist my jaw dropped open. The kitchen, the living room , the hallways.... wait we have hallways now? Everything was redone. My batlike Dracula theme home was gone. Don't get me wrong there was still a very macabre theme going through the place but it was like a more mature version. Everything was dark woods and black granite with silver notes. Grey and charcoal paint. Full kitchen. 

Walking back to my room... I had my own room. Not a stack of bunks but my own room!! King size bed with all my stuff hung on the walls including new Stygian weapons. Grey sheets with a black fluffy comforter. The closet was stuffed full of new clothes. All my size! A pink flowery note attached to the mirror attached to the sliding closet door. 

**Nico,

The gods have all decided to take care of our kids a little better in hopes of gaining your favor for quests. I noticed you needed some clothes so Me and Aphrodite picked these out for you. Hope you like them. Your father redid the cabin. Also he has left a card for you and your sister to use for expenses. We expect great things from you. I know you don't like me and I'll never replace your mother but.. I would like it if we could be friends. So here's my peace offering. Hope these will help you snag a nice young man to bring home for Christmas. 

Love ,

Persephone

Will was reading over my shoulder and three minute I got to "Nico young man" I thought my head was going to explode.

"Nico you look like you are going to be sick." Hazel chimed. 

"I... I just.. it's um ... did you read the note?"

"Yeah she left me one too. And she has my room as ready as well. Apparently all the gods are taking care of us a little better. Everyone who is a year rounder is getting their own rooms. Summer kids are still in bunks. But the cabins transformed so that they all live in the same cabin but now have their own spaces."

"Yeah and that is a real relief honestly cause I need more privacy. I have like 30 siblings. I needed my own room" said Will.

"You're a year rounder?"

"That I am. Now that I have my own room I can finally sleep. Kayla snores something fierce and Austin plays music all night. We still only have the mass bathroom though since there is so many of us. Looks like you two kicked out with the private bathrooms. And I saw a half bath in the living room area. I guess your dad wants you to have visitors."

Hazel kissed my cheek and ran to look at the bathrooms. 

"Your sister is adorable."

"She likes to think so. So how much of that note did you read?"

"Oh I'm a speed reader. I didn't get dyslexia like everyone else. I'm glad your dad's wife of being so nice to you."

"Yeah... I guess she is."

"Well I have to get going. You know people to heal, siblings to kill. I'll come by tomorrow to check up on you. It's my day off."

"Oh you don't have to. I'm ok."

"I'll see you at 11am sharp deathboy."

Will left with a squeeze to my shoulder. I fell onto the bed burying my face in my hands. He read the note! He knows! Will Solace knows! How could she put that in the note! I shouldn't have read it right away this is my fault. Haze came in my room jumping on my bed next to me. 

"Neeks what's wrong?"

"He read the note!"

"So?"

"Persephone outed me in the note! You read the note! He read the note!"

"Oh... you mean... the boy thing?"

"Yes the boy thing! I... I didn't want to tell anyone.. I didn't know how.. you or anyone would... haze I just.."

"Nico shut up. I know you are a dandy."

"You didn't just say Dandy!"

"Well that's what we call them in the south. To be fair I knew you were anyway."

"You did? How?"

"Family just knows.. ok I didn't know I read the note before you did. I'm ok with t bough if that's what you are worried about. I'm from New Orleans. Weirder stuff happened when and where I came from. Plus I've done loads of research catching up on the last 80 years. It's ok to be gay now. No hospitals. No jail time."

"You sure you are ok?" Tears welled in my eyes. My sisters image of me was important. 

"Neeks you love who you love. As long as you are happy and healthy."

"Why do I feel that you just want me to accept Frank?"

"Ohhh please tell me you like him! I'm sooooo into him please!"

"Yes I like him he is very polite." I laughed as my sister clutched my arm in both of hers in a begging motion. 

"Good. Dad is also having some papers made up for me and you so we can get along in this time. Fake papers. He said it was important. Umm before I talk to him about them I was wondering something?"

"What is it?"

"Um as much as I love my last name and I know that I'm not.. I know I'm not Bianca. But I would like to tack on your last name to mine for my papers. So that people know you are my brother. I love you Nico and I want us to be really close. I promise to visit and everything!"

"Oh Hazel" I threw my arms around her neck. Nothing would make me happier than my sister and I having the same last name. Hazels mom always treated her like a curse and my mother treasured Bianca and I. Even with different moms she's still my sister and the only person who knows what it's like coming from a different time. 

*** later that night 

Hazel was cooking in our new kitchen and I was building a fire in our hearth. Pop music was playing as she danced around the kitchen making cookies and other fun things to eat. Bringing over a bowl of hot cookies and pop corn covered in chocolate and caramel we sat on either side of the sofa passing them between us.

"So you are going to give this place a real shot right?"

"Yes sis I am. I promised I would. Plus this is a hell of a lot nicer than being homeless. "

"How long were you homeless?"

"Well almost four years now. Met a lot of interesting people. Been all over the world. I stayed in Boston for a while. Wound up in some crazy places there. It's like you walk into other worlds in that city."

"That's funny. I've only ever been well.. where the quests have taken me. That and New Orleans. We should go back one day. So you can see it."

"I went once. Saved a demigod girl. Called on Thalia for help and she was recruited by the hunters. I think she was a child of Demeter."

"I love the way you fight. I hope you can teach me one day."

"I'll visit new Rome soon I'm sure Reyna has some stuff for me to do as the ambassador."

"My brother the ambassador. My boyfriend the Praetor! I have important contacts." She waggled her eyebrows.

"So you and Frank, you two arnt... ya know."

She threw a handful of popcorn at me.

"No and even if we were that's none of your business!"

"I'm your brother if some dumb Ares kid is feeling up my sister I have something to say about it!"

"Mars actually and it's not like you wouldn't be doing the same thing. But no we are just kissing at the moment. If that changes... I'm still not telling you. Well I guess I'll tell you if you have dirt to spill as well."

"Dirt to spill?"

"Umm I saw how that blonde boy was looking at you Nico. He fancies you."

"He does not!!" I turn a brilliant shade of vermillion.

"He does! He keeps touching you! And he's making excuses to come check on you!"

"He's a doctor he's just being... good at his job."

"Do you like him?"

"No I think he's annoying. He's also stubborn and his jokes are awful and all we do is fight and bicker. Plus he's super fucking happy all the time it drives me..."

"Wild! He drives you wild oh Nico you are so crushing on him!"

"Listen, Will Solace is attractive I'll give you that. But it would never work! Plus he is straight and I'm done chasing straight boys. I told you how hard the percy thing was and it's just not worth doing again."

"Nico, Will Solace is gay. "

"How do you know that."

"Because when he read the note he did a little victory dance behind you. I'm assuming when he read the "nice boy" part of the note."

"He didn't."

"He did. He mouthed YES and made a fist. Then he winked at me."

"You are making that up."

"I am not, I'm offended you would even presume that."

"You may be just as annoying as he is."

"Well then I guess I know you will love him then because you love me oh so very much."

*** the next morning

Hazel and I slept in the same bed that night talking until we fell asleep. In the early morning she kissed my cheek and told me she was leaving. I hugged her while still laying down and went back to sleep. Stirring in what felt like that in between of being awake and asleep I could hear a television. Was my TV on? Opening my eyes I could see Will Solace sitting in a chair next to my bed eating what looked like last nights pop corn. 

"Solace what are you doing in my house!" I shouted still under my blankets unwilling to move. 

"I'm watching Netflix. I set your username and password for you. I wrote them down and put them on your desk. I told you I would be here. I can't lie dude. Son of Apollo. "

"Well I'm fine you can go now."

"Nah it's my day off and I haven't caught up on Orange is the new Black. My mom loves this show. "

"Can't you watch it in your room in your cabin."

"Because I want to watch it here with you."

Sitting up my hair a mess I looked at him. Brown meeting blue. 

"Why?" I said very quietly.

"Because incase you hadn't noticed I actually do want to be your friend. I think you are funny and smart and interesting and unlike everyone else.. I'm not afraid of your spooky ass. So I would just give in already. Cause I'm not going to stop trying to be your friend."

"Will its .. im... you... I'm gay."

"Yeah so?"

"It's going to come out sooner or later because Jackson knows and it's only a Matter of time before he tells all of the camp and I don't want to bring you down with me ok. You are a nice guy I don't want to see you get lumped in with me."

"Nico that's the most ridiculous shit I've ever heard. We need to work on your self esteem."

"Will! You are not listening to me!"

"Oh I hear you! You are just spouting stupid nonsense that makes no sense. No wonder you have problems making friends. Nico you being gay doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter!"

"I mean that we have a large LGBTQ community here at camp and no one cares that you are gay. My entire cabin is either gay or bi. Plus many many others. Nico I hate to break this to you but... you are not the special little snowflake you think you are."

"There are other gay kids here at camp?"

"Yes"

"This camp?"

"Ya"

Camp half blood?"

"You are fucking dense."

"Fuck you Solace!"

"Yeah well maybe one day after flowers and dinner but that day isn't today. So go into that bathroom get cleaned up so we can go."

"Where are we going?"

"To get lunch! Now move I'm starving. I get that your epiphany is screwing with your head right now but that doesn't make me any less hungry!"

I starred at him for a long time. Then quietly I got up to shower. Under the water some crazy things were hitting me all at once. 

One. I'm not the only gay kid here.

Two. Will Solace was actually trying to be my friend. 

Three. I'm attracted to him because I'm a idiot. 

Four. I still don't know if Will is gay! 

Drying off I've come to a few conclusions. I'm going to allow Will to be my friend no matter how annoying he is. I'm going to try to get over how attractive he is. The only way to do that is to get to know him really well. I'm sure once I've glimpsed under the veil I will see some things that will turn me off of him. When I think about it I only got over Percy when I started to really get to know him and see he wasn't perfect. So that's what I'm going to do. 

I got out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist to see him still sitting there. 

"Dude I have to change!"

"Then change. It's not like I haven't seen it before."

"I'm naked under this towel not in boxers!"

"You are so touchy!" He swung the chair toward the wall so that he couldn't see me. Wasn't the best option but fine maybe this could count as a mark against him. No personal boundaries! 

After I was dressed in my usual black on black Will turned around and wolf whistled.

"You look good Death boy!!"

"Yeah well... shut up."

"Ok so how do you feel? You up to travel?"

"Uh I thought I wasn't allowed to for a month?"

"Not shadow travel, I have a car."

"You have a car?"

"Yeah I just turned 16. Got my license!"

"Ok so where are we going?"

"A smoothie place I like. It also has sandwiches and such."

"Oh well.. that's really thoughtful actually." Fuck I'm blushing! Fuck that's so sweet! He's thinking about my stomach issues. Damn him!

***

I ordered a blackberry smoothie and Will had the California avocado something or other. 

"Why did you order me this big one?"

"Because that's all you are eating duh. I had them add protein to it too."

"Oh ok." I sipped in silence. How do I do this!! How do you make friends!!

"So my name is Will Solace. I want to be a doctor one day and my mom is a country singer. We are from Texas and I'm a year rounder because she tours a lot. I love Harry Potter. I hate country music and my biggest pet peeve is people chewing loudly."

"What was that?"

"That was me trying to really introduce myself to you. "

"Are you gay?" What the fuck did I just say!! Here it comes return of the blush!

"Um.. uh yeah I am. You are blunt arnt you?"

"Yeah sorry t just slipped out. I guess I was just wondering because of why you said this morning."

"Yeah well yes I am. Now it's your turn."

"You already known I'm gay."

"Not that stupid!"

"Oh uh yeah ok umm.. I'm Nico Di Angelo. I never really thought about what I want to do when I'm older. I've actually kept up with school work doing online school in libraries and such. So I'm actually a year ahead I'm a junior. I like music.. (I refuse to tell him what type yet) I am a year rounder because my mom and sister are dead. Hazel and Hades are my only family. I've been homeless a long time and am having issues with the realization that I have a home now. I hate liars and people that don't keep their promises. "

"See deathboy that's a good start."

*** time jump

I've hung out with Will Solace every day for two weeks now. He drags me out of bed to do camp activities and to help him in the infirmary. Most night he comes over to watch my TV and use my shower so he doesn't have to use the Apollo group showers. I was hoping truly that the more time I spent with him the more I would realize that the crush was stupid and he wasn't at all what I was looking for.

We still fought. We bickered. Will was still the most annoying and tedious person I've ever met. Will is also the most beautiful, sweet, charming, funny, smart creature I've ever laid eyes on. Hanging with Will didn't diminish my crush it only increased it. Ive never blushed before him. Now I find myself blushing constantly. Will had this habit of touching me. I had the habit of letting him. At first I kept brushing him off and pulling away, but as these weeks went on I found myself almost leaning into his touches. 

It's weird like I guess I've always had this feeling that people didn't want to touch me. Like they actually went out of their way to not touch me. The minute I start allowing Wills touch it seemed a lot of people followed suit. People were giving me high fives and girls started hugging me when they saw me. Like I thought with Jacksons mouth the whole camp found out I was gay. 

Everyone.

Will was right though. No one cared. That didn't change a single persons opinion. In fact I found I was invited to join the GSA of camp. I'm not a joiner but I found the club really fun. I found out that the camp had lots of clubs including a weekly NA meeting down by the beach that was run by Cecil. Once again and I hate to admit it, will was right. I was not the only one that self medicated. A good chuck of the camp did. They also had grief groups and trauma counseling. 

I was laying in bed not sleeping, trying to find something good to watch when I heard a tapping on my window. Going over I saw Wills face on the other side. Opening it he slid inside. 

"Hey are you cool if I sleep over? Kayla is having a meltdown and all the girls from other cabins are having a sleepover to cheer her up and I keep getting caught in the cross fire."

"Yeah get in here."

Crawling in he pulled his duffle bag full of night stuff with him. 

"I hope Chiron doesn't catch us."

"It's fine. Chiron already had a talk with Percy, Annabeth, and me. Those of us that went through Tartarus don't have sleep over rules like everyone else as long as we keep it hush hush. Those of us with nightmares need company according to him. "

"Wow look at you with your special rules. Guess you are a snowflake."

"Shut up and get ready for bed."

"Am I sleeping in here or on the couch?"

"I won't subject you to the couch."

"Thank gods that couch is a nightmare to sleep on."

Will changed into PJ pants. No shirt. Damnit how was I supposed to not stare at him with no shirt on! I went to the bathroom to collect myself. With my hands on the counter of the sink I looked at myself in the mirror. 

"Get your shit together Di Angelo!"

Shaking my head and slapping myself a little I walked out to find him stretched out in the middle of my bed. 

"I found a great movie for us to watch!"

"Cool what is it?"

"The Breakfast club."

"Well you need to scoot over you are hogging the bed."

"Just sit here. I'm more comfortable than those pillows." He tapped between his legs. I wanted to argue. I couldn't though I was a bit frozen. I just stood there like an idiot looking at the spot he tapped. 

"Nico! Wake up!" Getting on his knees he reached over and pulled me onto the bed and sat me in front of him. I hated how much taller he was than me. That's a lie I really liked how well I fit into him. His chin rested perfectly on my head. I found us tangling our legs together as I leaned against him. Wills hands stayed off me until about thirty minutes into the movie. 

Then I felt them creep around my waist and clasp in he middle. My heart began to hammer in my chest. Heats and prickles spread over my skin. What was happening! It's one thing to feel butterflies in your stomach when you like someone but this!! I've never felt this. The feelings I had for Percy never felt like this. My mouth was dry and I found myself licking my lips over and over again. 

"Is this ok?"

"Umm yeah sure."

Did friends do this? Hold eachother like this? To be fair I've seen Annabeth and Piper hold eachother. Maybe friends did do this. I tested my cold hands on top of his warm ones. Wills pinky creeped over mine and clasped it. 

Warm breath blew down my neck causing me to tremble. 

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah umm a little"

Draping himself around me even more he pulled me tighter to him. I relished the pressure. It felt safe and calming yet I was still shaking. I tried to pay attention to the movie but in all honesty the only thing I could do was be hyper aware of his movements and touches. I could feel his heart beating quickly on my back. Was he just as affected as me? Pushing my long hair behind my ear I could feel his face getting closer to my ear. He began to whisper.

"Do you like the movie?"

"Yeah of course, you have great taste in movies." My voice cracked.

Wills lips brushed against my ear and down my neck. Not kissing it just on my neck, still and motionless. I started to breath deeply. Parting his hands I could feel his fingers brush patterns over my hip bones, fingertips under the hem on my sleep shirt right above my waistband. Pressure pooled in my stomach. Blood rushing from my head to my groin. So this was lust? I'd never felt lust before. Not like this. 

I turned my head to look at him. Boring his Lapis eyes into mine we held the gaze. I licked my lips so close to his face. Nose to nose I could feel the pull. I wanted him to kiss me. I couldn't ruin this with one kiss. Will was my first real friend I've made on my own. Sure I had Jason and new people that have come into my life in the last month. Should I do this? I could pull away. I could fake a bathroom break or start to cough. 

Fuck it. I can make more friends. 

I closed the distance between us. Fire spread through my body. I could feel his hands moving turning me around to face him so that I was in his lap. I tangled my fingers into his curly blonde tendrils. Expertly he worked his mouth against mine. Tongue sweeping over my lower lip asking for entrance. Taking his tongue into me I swirled mine around his in a dance of dominance. My hips ground down on his feeling something hard brush against me, a gasp flew out of my mouth into his. 

"Nico I want you so badly."

"Oh Will." I breathed. Picking me up he laid me back on the mattress. The kisses changed throughout. Fierce powerful all encompassing claiming ones to soft little nips at my lips. Finally we broke apart to breathe. Wills weight in top of me felt amazing. We laid there touching foreheads trying to collect ourselves. 

"Nico?" Will huffed.

"Yeah " I answered just as breathless.

"Would.. would you like to go out with me sometime?"

"Uhhh I think that uh goes without saying. Yeah I'd love to."

"Is it still ok if I stay or would you like me to go?"

"Umm you can stay, it's just uh.. no sex ok. I'm not.. it's to soon."

"Oh yeah that's ... yeah of course. But can we still kiss? Cuddle? Fall asleep together?"

"If you stop kissing me I may kill you sunshine."

"Well we can't have that."

Mouths back together we spent gods knows how long tangled in eachother exploring each others mouths. 

I've never felt this happy... ever.


	3. First date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico and Will have their first date!! Jason and Nico have a sex talk! Will is super sappy and cliche. Nico and Will get hot and heavy all the way to second base!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok if this is to mature just tell me and I'll switch the rating.

Today was Valentine's Day and Will and i's first date. I was so nervous I could barely keep any food down, we had only seen eachother twice since that sleepover because he infirmary was a mess after a capture the flag game. In fact he didn't even ask me out he sent a note to me through one of his sisters telling me to be ready for a Vday date. I had to talk to someone. That night he slept over was so perfect that I don't want to ruin it by doing something stupid. Jason! I need to talk to Jason!

I he four hours til Will picked me up that should be plenty of time to calm my nerves and figure stuff out with Jay. Jason had essentially become my best friend other than Will. If I wasn't with Will I was with Jason. Being he first person that ever really truly trusted me gave his words and actions weight with me. Hell I asked the man to drink poison and he acted like I gave him a glass of iced tea. Jason was very logical and to the point, wasn't really an embellisher or beat around the bush type. That was Leo's job (wherever that asshole was!) since we don't know where Leo is at the moment I am standing in as best friend. To be fair I think he feels the same way. I don't think it's a one sided friendship. I'm thinking about this to much I'm just going to go to his cabin. 

*** Jason's cabin

"Nico! I'm so glad you are here I need help planning the date for tonight!"

"Oh good we are in the same page dude!"

I entered the cabin, clothes were strewn across the room in a very unjason like fashion. Sitting on the edge of his bed I couldn't stop staring at the underwear draped across Zeus's face. I hate that statue, it's so big and intrusive. I'm happy it's covered even if it is by underpants. 

"Ok so I think I have the perfect outfit for tonight. Let me change into it and you tell me if it's ok."

"Ok got it."

Changing in the bathroom I heard Jason hit his head on the sink. I swear that boy is not going to remember his name by the time he's 30. Maybe for Christmas I'll buy him a helmet. Coming out of the bathroom finally he was wearing brown slacks with a matching brown vest and light blue collared shirt.

"To much?"

"That depends, where are you going? Don't get me wrong those are some slutty man clothes but they may be a bit much ifnyou are just doing like a walk and Olive Garden."

"Slutty man clothes?"

"Yeah those are slutty man clothes. Like you look very good in them. But maybe a little to good in them. Plus you have a half chub and I can totally see it. If you don't want her to see your Bulge you might want looser pants."

"Shit your right these are a bit tight, wait are you checking out my junk?!"

"Dude everyone will be if you are wearing those. You are talking to the king of tight pants. Those are tight on you. Now if that's what your going for than I say stay with this but if you want to tone it down I suggest different pants."

"I think I'm keeping the pants. "

"Ok then. What are you guys doing tonight?"

"Dinner at somewhere fancy like 4 stars. Then we are going for a starlight fly to a place in the hamptons. I got us a place for the night. Praetor paid pretty well so I have a lot saved up from then. Plus I got her a necklace with three stones that go with her eyes since they change."

"Dude that's an awesome idea. Wait you got a place for the night? Are you guys going to.."

"Have sex? Yes that's why I'm wearing the tight pants."

"Oh.. umm you don't think Will will expect me to.."

"It's your first date I highly doubt it."

"Jason?"

"How do two guys have sex?"

"Oh shit um ok let's see... they usually do anal I think. I haven't been with a guy, only Piper so... I'm assuming anal."

"That sounds painful."

"It is."

"How would you know?"

"Hey I've been curious I've you know tried in on myself a little. Just like finger stuff ya know."

"Wow you are super open about this."

"Dude sexuality is nothing to be embarrassed about, plus being Roman it's not uncommon for higher ups to have male lovers. I wouldn't say I'm Bisexual per say but I'm not opposed to it if it was the right person. "

"Well if it hurts why do it?"

"Oh cause there's this spot inside that if you hit it, feels amazing. I'm sure with practice and constant use the pain would go away. Relaxing is the key, don't tense up."

"How do you know if you are ready?"

"I guess you just know. But like I said it's your first date. Have you guys kissed?"

"Oh yeah like a lot. "

"Well then it will probably just be kissing and like maybe second base or third depending."

"We play baseball?"

"No no ha sorry forgot. First bast is kissing second base is like feeling up, like hand stuff. Third is oral sex and home base is sex."

"Oh ok. What's oral? Like talking dirty or something?"

"No it's when you put his junk in your mouth. "

"Oh my god he wants me to do that!"

"Eventually I'm sure. You will want him to as well trust me."

"Have you done that?"

"On Piper but it's honestly not that different if you break it down. It just kissing, licking, sucking, stuff like that."

"And you like that?"

"Oh dude getting a blow job will change your world."

"So it's not gross?"

"Not at all. You will like it."

"What about when... you finish.. where does it go?"

"Well Piper doesn't like it in her mouth so I just finish in my hand. Some people like it on them or they just swallow it. I wish she swallowed I think that's hot."

I imagined Will swallowing... my pants got tighter. Maybe Jason was right.

"Should I do those things with Will?

"Only if you want to Nico. I'm sure he won't pressure you. Just take your time. Piper and I didn't go past kissing until we were dating maybe a month."

"Ok. I need to do some research. "

Jason started rummaging in a trunk at the end of the bed. Pulling out a book he handed it to me. "The facts. Sex for all genders."

"I bought that in New Rome when I was around 12. Explains it all. Even gives tips. "

"Thanks. I'm sorry I'm bugging you with all this I'm just... I don't know who else to talk to about it."

"So I'm guessing this is your first sex talk."

"Yeah."

Motioning for me to sit farther back on the bed Jason sat in front of me. Almost like a father son chat you see in the movies.

"Well that book will tell you the facts and the physical theory on sex. As for the other stuff that goes with it.."

"Other stuff?"

"Yeah Neeks, sex is emotional too. You are letting someone in. Not just physically but mentally. People say that guys have it easier cause they think we can separate sex from emotion but that's not true for everyone and I'm not even 100% sure it's just guys. I've known a few women who just like to have sex without attachments. You like Will though he's not just some random guy you would be having sex with, he's someone you care about and that means sex with him would mean more. Sex is emotional I don't care what anyone says it has a degree of emotion attached even if that emotion is just trust. It doesn't have to be love but at the very least trust has to be there. "

"Was it emotional for you?"

"This doesn't leave this cabin! I cried the first time with Piper. Like right after I finished I just had this swell of emotion and it just hit me like a ton of bricks. She was super cool about it though. It seems to only happen when we are super deep in it, like when we are going slow and it's more making love than sex. When it's just a quickie before archery then here are no tears but those times we get really into it I still shed a tear or two."

"Why?"

"Um well if I had to get deep on the subject I guess because I've always had issues trusting women since my mother left me to the wolves. I trust Piper. So if I had to make my best guess that would be why. But sex is different for everyone. Piper and I had a very emotional but good first time. I would suggest talking to Will before getting physical. I feel that makes the transition easier."

"I have a book to read and a lot to think about."

"Yes son you do." He put his hand on my shoulder like a father would.

"Get the fuck off of me!." I laughed. 

*** back in my cabin after getting dressed

Since I wasn't sure where we were going tonight I opted for my regular jeans but a black collared shirt. I straightened my hair the way Piper showed me and lined my eyes with black liner. I'm just trying it out. Don't know if it will stick. Won't lie, I like it. Plus all the girls in the Demeter cabin said it was hot when guys wore eyeliner. I want to look hot for my first date. I read the book. My mind almost melted but I read it. Everything sounds messy. Sex would have to wait. Atleast until we talk about it. The Demeter cabin also gave me a rose for tonight to give to Will. It died in my hands and turned black the minute they handed it over. Luckily one of the girls took it back and did something to it. Now it's alive but still black. They wrapped some baby's breath around it and made it into a boutonnière. Perfect. Atleast that's what we did back in my day. Corsages and boutonnieres. 

Will arrived at my cabin around seven as the sun was falling. Looking radiant as ever he was dressed similar to me with khakis and a light green shirt. I blushed as I gave him the flower. Brushing his hands over mine as I pinned it to him. My knees almost buckled. Catching me as I swayed he took it upon himself to give me a chaste kiss as he caught me. 

"You look great. Thank you for the black rose, I love it. I have a surprise for you let's get going."

"I... uh ... yeah... well... thanks." 

Words were not my friend right now, not after that kiss. 

Riding in his car we pulled up outside of a grave yard. Opening my door for me like a gentleman he took my hand in his, this was he first time I let him hold my hand. I liked it. Maybe a little to much because my collar got really hot all the sudden. Joking and pestering me up the hill i saw candles lit all around a circle of grave stones. In the circle was a picnic blanket covered in flower petals.

"You better not have picked those flowers off of graves Solace!"

"No gods what do you think I am I monster? I got them from the Demeter cabin. I also have a picnic waiting for us. "

"This is really great Will. I honestly thought you were going to do something super cheesy."

"Like feed you strawberries!" He uncovered a plate of strawberries.

Cliche.

I loved it.

"So you want to feed me strawberries by candlelight in a graveyard?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"You are a cliche."

"You are correct."

We laughed as we sat down. Will was actually kind of silent for a while. Just taking in the scene of feeding me strawberries. 

" You know this is probably the best light for you. I could look at you by candle light all night."

" So you like looking at me in the dark?"

" Its not dark. It just makes your skin glow. You look beautiful."

I turned red at his words. No one had ever called me beautiful. I wasn't even sure if you were supposed to call another guy beautiful but I liked hearing it.

"Can I do something and I need you to not kill me or yell at me for it?"

"Angel I'm yours you can do what you will with me."

"Wow um that's not.. I'm just going to do it."

I opened a shadow close to me and reached in and brought out two glasses and some wine.

"Did you just!"

"I did but I promise I'm not fading!! I just opened a hole leading to a winery I know that's closed right now. So it's dark in there, so I can just.. reach for stuff."

"Because it's our first date and I can feel that you are not fading I will forgive you."

"Thank you dear."

Blushing at the endearment his freckles glowed. It was astounding to see. Pure sunlight just radiating out of Will. 

"You are glowing, like literally."

"Oh I know I can't control it. In regular light you don't notice it as much but at night it's really pronounced. If your wondering, yes I glow through all my freckles... everywhere."

I almost broke my glass at his last statement.

"So your freckles are... everywhere?"

"Yeah I guess you could say the sun literally shines out of my ass."

I was dying. I laughed so hard my ribs hurt and luckily I wasn't the only one. Wills as snorting he laughed so hard. 

"Your snort is adorable."

Will glowed again.

Opening the bottle of champagne I swiped I poured us some in two flutes. 

"What kind of champagne?"

"Um this one is called... cristal."

Will spit a mouthful of it out. Luckily not on me.

"Nico that's a 2000$ bottle of champagne!!"

"I know and it's really good. Only the best for my first date."

"How did you pay for it?"

"I left the money in an envelope in the fridge where it's kept. Did it earlier today and set the flutes next to it. The place isn't far it's just 20 minutes from camp so it's not a far jump."

"You really didn't have to."

"I wanted to. It's a love holiday and my first date I want it to be special."

"It is special because I'm with you. Plus it goes well with the strawberries."

We drank and fed the fruit to eachother. Will shuffled closer. Soon we were nose to nose being the sappiest grossest people you would ever witness. If I would have walked up to us I would have kicked dirt at us we were being so disgusting. Nuzzling noses and whispering sweet things to eachother. Holding hands while laying down on the blanket. Wills curls were golden in the candles. Leaning in I began to kiss him. I got my fingers in those golden curls as I pushed our bodies together.

Will started to unbutton my shirt feeling the expanses of my skin beneath. Panic rose in my chest. My scars! No I don't want him to feel those! I pulled away rebuttoning my shirt.

"I'm sorry Nico! To fast! I'm an idiot I'm so sorry!"

"No not to fast it's just.. I know you saw them but feeling then is different."

"Feeling what?"

"My scars."

"Nico I.. I love your scars."

"What?"

"I love your scars. They are actually a really big turn on for me actually. The battle ones. It's just.. I don't know... sexy to see how brace you are on your skin."

"You don't think they are ugly?"

"Nico nothing about you is ugly!"

Silence stretched but not an uncomfortable one. Just a moment of consideration. Reaching again he started undoing my buttons again. I let him. Slowly he got all of them down. Removing my black shirt he traced them with his fingers bringing his lips to each one. 

Feeling his mouth on my body was tremor inducing. The heat from this lips sent signals straight to my groin. Straddling my hips he was mouthing his way to my neck. Teeth bit down in the most delicious way. A moan escaped my mouth causing my hand to clap over my lips. Taking my wrist in his hand he whispered "I want to hear you. Don't hold back." Then bit my earlobe. I bucked into his hips giving him a clear idea of how hard I was. 

"Oh well hello there. Nico?"

"Yeah." My voice came out low and husky. I had never heard my voice like that. 

"Can I touch you?"

"You are touching me."

"No I mean.. this." He palmed my jeans eliciting another moan.

"Umm yes but umm. Baseball ummm."

"Baseball?"

"It's um the bases I can't remember um something about the bases."

"Oh I get it. Um how's just 2nd base for tonight?"

"Yes yes that's.. that's yes."

"Ok silly."

Shutting me up with a kiss I felt his finger undo my jeans and slide them down slightly but not removing them. Reaching in he touched me. At his touch I cried out. The champagne was making me bold. I reached for his pants in turn. Huffing into my mouth as I reached for him I was not surprised to feel that Will was very well endowed. 

Just slightly bigger than myself ( I'll tell you the truth I may be a small guy.. I'm not small where it counts.. atleast according to the book I read earlier today). Feeling Will was so different that feeling myself. Neither of us looked down. It was nerve wracking enough doing what we were doing but actually looking would have been to intense. It didn't take long. Both of us were so amped up from the kissing and the tension. Luckily Will had brought wet naps for the strawberries. After a slightly uncomfortable redress we laid down kissing eachother, not talking, just feeling. I had never felt connected to someone like this. I didn't know if it was love... but it was defiantly the start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review and kudos if you want this to continue.


	4. Pipers box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Piper gives Nico a box full of special things for him to explore. Nico finally sees Will in all his glory and confessions fall between our lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this is PG13 no actual sex happens but loads of implied and sexual content in the dialogue. If this makes you uncomfortable please skip but just to be fair the sexual things that happen between them are not dirty. They are loving and sweet.

Ok this stuff is confusing! Piper sent a pink box to my cabin full of stuff and I have no clue what it is. I'm fumbling through most of it, splaying it on the bed waiting for Will to come by. Speak of the devil and he shall appear because no sooner than I thought that my boyfriend was knocking at the door.

"Babe it's me!"

"Just come in!"

Hearing the door squeak and the familiar footsteps, Will looked beat. Hair sort of sweaty and still in his scrubs. 

"Hey I'm going to shower. Is it cool if I stay? The harpies will be out in twenty minutes and I have my overnight bag already." He said with a Hope filled voice, being kind enough to eye the floor while he asked as if he were embarrassed. Will Solace was never embarrassed. Though it's cute that he attempts. 

"You know you can always stay the night. Plus if you didn't think it was ok you wouldn't have brought the bag." I laughed. 

"Awesome! I'll be quick."

Leaving his blue bag on "his side of the bed" I decided it would be a good time to change my clothes for the night. Hearing the water running as I slipped into my PJs I realized I had to pee. Great! Hmmm I could just go outside but I don't want to get ripped apart by harpies with my dick in my hand. How long was he going to take?! I started to dance a little bit. Of fuck it! 

Knocking at the door.

"Hey umm I have to use the bathroom how long are you going to be?"

"You have to pee?"

"Yeah"

"Just come in and go."

"What! No you are showering!"

"I won't look! I'm in the shower. Unless you get in here with me and pee on me I can't see you! Just come on."

I blushed at his words. Ugh the idea of peeing on anyone made my legs feel weird. Opening the door I quickly went to do my business. As I finished I heard him begin to speak... he wasn't fast enough.

"Just don't fluAAAAAAHHHhHHHHh!!!"

Will flew out of the shower 100% naked with shampoo still in his hair. 

"Will your naked!" I covered my eyes. 

"Yeah well you sir are trying to scald me! The shower heats up when you flush!"

"Ok I'm sorry now could you get back in there!!"

All I could hear was him laughing as he attempted to test the water and go back in. Shuffling out of the bathroom I went back to my bed. 

Five minutes later Will came out with just a towel around his waist. While I was still thumbing the items in the box Will took his towel off and started retrieving his night clothes. Immediately looking the other direction I turned vermillion for the second time tonight.

"Nico you have touched my dick, you can see me naked."

"I've never seen it though. I didn't look remember."

"You can look now."

"No I... it's not.."

"Nico, I have the same equipment as you. Just look it's ok."

Turning my head slowly I took a deep breath. Will was stunning. Everything I have ever dreamed of the perfect male species was standing naked in my room. Dripping wet at that. 

"See! You didn't explode!"

"I guess I didn't. Just don't expect the same sir!"

"You feel free to keep your parts to yourself... not that I haven't seen them before, but go at your own pace."

"You have seen me!"

"Of course I have! Besides Vday I saw you in the infirmary. I had to strip you when you passed out during the war. We have to check for all injuries babe. I redressed you before you woke up."

"You peeked on Vday! "

"Yeah of course I did! I'd never seen it hard so I wanted to see."

"I think I may throw up."

"Baby you have nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm a lucky guy having a boyfriend so well endowed."

"Would you shut up and put some fucking pants on!!"

Laughing he threw the towel at me and slipped into some briefs.

"There! All dressed for bed. I sleep in underwear by the way. I only had PJs before because we weren't really dating then. Is this ok?"

"Yeah it's fine. Will can you explain this box to me?"

"Sure let's see it."

Dumping everything out Will sat across from me picking things out and holding them up for me to explain like he was on some cheesy game show.

"This my dear is black nail polish. You paint your nails with it. This is eyeshadow, makeup for your eyes. This is blush, puts some color on your pale cheeks. These are the brushes you use to put them on. These are hair ties, your hair is long so they keep it out of your eyes and off your neck. This is makeup remover, self explanatory."

"Why is she giving me makeup? Like I use the eye liner but why the other stuff?"

"Maybe she thought you would want to experiment with it. I've tried all these before. My sisters love to try shit out on me."

Thumbing through the other stuff I saw that she put several things in the box in separate bags. I had only looked in the top one. Grabbing the blue baggy after he put the other stuff back in its own bag he dumped the next one.

"This is male deodorant, old spice. I'm guessing she's trying to up your game with this box."

Ok I recognize deodorant, though this stuff seemed more expensive than the white bar I use.

"Looks like she put in a fancy razor and... wow a badger brush!"

"Oh wow I know how to use that! Those are old. Glad to see people still use them. Though this razor is a little different than the straight ones my mother used. I haven't grown much facial hair though."

"I like your soft face, but I'm sure you will eventually get more scruff."

"Yeah I've just used the straight one I have for what I do shave."

"Wait, what do you shave if you don't shave your face?"

"Everything under my neck. Whole body."

"Like your legs? Your underarms?"

"That and my chest and my arms and my... well you know... down there."

Will looked at me like I had told him I had never used soap.

"You shave everything? You know that guys don't usually shave anything except there face. Usually they only trim and neaten."

"Well I don't like the feeling on hair on my body except on my head. Makes me feel dirty."

"Can I... can I feel your leg?"

"Ugh yeah sure"

I pulled up my loose pant leg. Showing off my alabaster skin. Will moved closer and ran his large tanned hand over my calf.

"Wow that feels... that's... " Will started blushing. I pulled my leg away.

"Let's get back to the box."

Putting the blue baggy away he pulled out a black one with 3 large white Xs. Looking inside his blush deepened.

"What is it?"

"You might not want me to explain these. You might want to just look at this went you are alone."

"Will, chances are I still won't know what it is. If they are embarrassing than we might as well get it over with. I already saw you naked tonight I'm sure it can't get worse."

"You are wrong but whatever I'm down the rabbit hole now. That and some of these you really should know about."

Pulling everything out I didn't see what the big deal was. I had zero clue what any of it was.

Holding up the first items he began the lecture that I would refer to later as my official sex education.

"This is a condom. You wear them during sex to prevent diseases and pregnancy. This is lube. It's used in anal sex, do you know about sex? Like how it works with... us?"

"Yes Jason gave me a book that I've read about 6 times since he's given it to me. Ok I get what those two are for, keep going."

"Ok well this is a butt plug.. to stretch you. And this is a vibrator with a prostate stimulator. I'm guessing she's giving you self love tools and protection."

"Well... that should make things... more interesting when I'm alone."

"Yes I guess it will."

"Do you have these things?"

"I have lube and a... a silicone tube... I keep it in a lock box under the bed. Men have needs."

"Well then I guess I need a lock box."

"Well looks like she included something like that!" He held up a pillow with a Velcro backing.

"It's a hidey pillow!! You side all your sex stuff in it. Wow Piper must love you."

"Well I think that's enough of the box."

"Yes I agree."

Putting the items inside I slid the box under my bed for future exploration. Turning he torches out Will climbed in next to me. 

"Hey take your shirt off."

"Why?"

"So I can rub your back."

"Why?"

"Because it feels good and I want to do it. You seemed a little tight after your fighting class."

"Ok"

Taking my shirt off and tossing it across the room I felt Wills warm hands on my back. Oh. My. Gods.

This was almost as good as Vday!

The fingers pressed in all the right places, working unknown knots out of my muscles. I let out an embarrassing noise that I would defiantly deny making later. 

It was a reflex!!

"You like this I'm guessing?"

"Shut up and rub!"

"So feisty before bed."

"Yeah whateverrrrrrooooohhhhh yeah right there."

"You make such great noises."

Will finished the massage and pulled me close to him. He scent of sunlight and summer wafted into my nose. Will always smelled like that. Feeling him pressed against me used to make me so nervous I couldn't sleep. Now it's almost like I can't relax without him here. Soft kisses trailed my neck. 

Not sexual, just tender and loving. Fingers grazed my abdomen, tracing the outlines of the muscles I had there. The other hand running fingers through my hair. Will was a super affectionate person. I was learning how to be. It was just so difficult to relearn. I remember it being easy when I was little. Kisses and hugs from my family, holding hands with my mother and sister. Then it just all became so hard to do. I hadn't been touched for years. From ten til now I hadn't even been hugged. 

"Nico?" Will whispered.

"Yeah."

"I love you."

I stiffened at the sentence, then turned around to face Will.

"You what?"

"I love you."

"I... wow I..."

"Nico you don't have to say it back. I just said it because that's what I feel. I've loved you for a long time. Longer than you know. I don't want to scare you with it."

"That is a scary thing to say."

"Is it scary to you because you don't feel the same way or because you do?"

Tears filled my eyes and silently made there way down my face soaking the sheets. My throats became thick and swollen. Emotion so powerful threatened to over take me. I brought my hand up to Wills face brushing his blonde curls back.

"It's scary because I haven't had someone say that to be in a very long time. Everyone I've said that to dies."

"I'm not going anywhere babe."

"Will I.. I...ti amo." I said in a shuttering mess of words. 

Will came close and kissed me. Soft lips dancing in the dark as if we were sealing our words with a kiss. I began to cry harder into the kiss. Thumbs brushed my tears from my eyes but more came to take there place.

"P-please.. p-please don't leave. Everyone I love leaves me."

"I'm not going to leave you." Will said, his voice cracking as it came out.

"I.. I just... I really need y-you. I need something good, s-something to hold on to..s-something to l-live for. Tell me this is r-real... t-tell me I'm not m-making a mistake l-loving you."

"Nico if this is a mistake it's my favorite mistake I've ever made. And if I could go back and change it I would do everything exactly the same because this mistake is a mistake I want to make over and over again. "

The more he spoke the harder I cried. Love was an overwhelming sensation. So much harder to take than pain. Pain was easy. Pain I knew. This was.. this was so much bigger. I cried and all he did was hold me tighter and kiss me more. 

"Will" I whispered into his mouth as I cried.

"Yes baby what is it."

"Touch me."

"Baby, I'm not trying to... that's not what I was..."

"I know. I just.. I just need you to touch me please."

"You are upset."

"I'm not upset, im just learning how to feel again. Touch me. Show me you love me."

Instead of speaking Will kissed me deep and languid, his tongue circling the roof of my mouth. Soon we both removed our clothes. We didn't have sex. Not yet. We just laid there kissing and exploring eachother with our hands. Not in a dirty I'm trying to get off way. In the most loving gentle way another person could touch you. 

Our nakedness proving to the other that we trusted eachother at our most vulnerable. Kisses and sweet nothings spilled from our lips into eachothers hearts and minds. Every touch soft and caressing. Making love without having sex. Proving to eachother that what we said in our exchange wasn't a lie. I loved Will. I was willing to take the chance showing him even if it meant losing him one day. I had never felt this close to anyone before. Not even my family. How could you feel like this so quickly? It had been only months? I was finally open to receiving love. Hopefully it won't bite me in the ass this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see our lovers do anything like dates or situations just let me know and I'll be happy to fit it in. Review and kudos to make me smile!


	5. Girl talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is off at a two week internship at camp J! While he's gone Nico has some serious not so serious girl talk with Annabeth and Piper. Wine juice boxes and confessions in the strawberry fields!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is short. Feel free to give me direction on where you want this to go.

Will was gone.

Turns out they have a two week internship at camp Jupiter for healers and I have lost my boyfriend to the fiend that is education. Two weeks seems like forever, but I'm making the most of it trying to keep busy. I found myself trying to use the polish that Piper had given me while sitting alone in the strawberry fields. 

Soon I heard two female voice sound through the fruit patch, Annabeth and Piper. 

"Nico! You're using it! I knew you would like it."

"Hey girls. What's up?"

"Nothing just escaping the boys for a while. Brought some stuff out here for a picnic. Wanna join? Maybe partake in some girl talk?"

"What's girl talk?"

"It's like complaining about boyfriends and comparing notes on them."

"What's in the box?"

"Juice boxes?"

"Fermented juice boxes?"

"So it's wine. You have wine."

"Yes!" They said together.

"Pull up a patch of grass ladies!"

It was actually really awesome. The girls found Mr.D's stash and raided it. We had baguettes and cheese and felt super fancy vegging out and day drinking. 

"So Piper? What's the worst thing about Jason?"

"Oh he is so fucking anal it drives me nuts. I'll move something in his room and he will immediately know that I moved it. Then he will move it back. Also I feel like he's always cleaning up after me. Makes me feel like a slob."

"You are a slob." Annabeth stated with a teasing tone.

"Yeah well, whatever. What about Percy?"

"Ugh I hate to say it but even though I'm the blonde... he's kinda dumb. Like extremely oblivious and very little common sense. Sometimes I have to bite my tongue and walk away when he says something."

I spit my wine out I was laughing so hard. Then of course they both laughed at me for spitting wine. 

"What about Will? What's golden boys worst trait?"

"Ummmm.... I guess he's a bit conceited like his dad. Not at that level of course but he's very brazen with his body. He knows he looks good and doesn't seem to care who sees him."

"You have seen him naked!"

"Piper, it's not a private party all you need is to ask for the invitation and he will show you. Half he camp has seen Will naked, he's the one that gets everyone to skinny dip on Fourth of July."

"He's right. I've been here a while guys, Will isn't shy about his body. His older brother Lee was the same way. When Luke and I came here as kids it wasn't long until we realized Apollo kids are pretty much nudists."

"So Nico... have you touched him naked?"

"Have you touched Jason?"

"Well I've.. maybe a little.. yes."

"Oh my gods I see where this convo is going. I'm not sure I want to be part of the real housewives of the big three."

"Technically you are one of the big three. Will would be your housewife."

"True enough. Continue with your trash talk."

"Well we all know Annabeth and Percy are.. ya know.."

"Piper of you can't say it then you shouldn't be doing it."

"Fine, you are sexually active."

"You sound like Will." I snorted.

"Yes Percy and I are. Not that its any of your business." She threw a cracker at Pipers face. 

"Nico you never answered."

"Answered what?" Sidestep...

"Are you boning Dr.Solace?!"

"No. Not quite. It's more like heavy petting. Not ready for the big stuff yet. I'm still shocked he kisses me honestly."

"Why are you shocked about that?"

"Because I don't know. I'm still weird about the whole... being out thing."

"Do you love him?"

Both of them looked at me with big doe eyes. Might as well put them out of their misery.

"Yeah I do. I never thought I'd be in love like this. Where they love me back."

"Awww Nico! You deserve a good man as much as he next girl."

"I don't even know when I fell in love with him it just all happened so quickly. Like a light switch. Just BAM love!"

"Percy and I were like that too. Both not willing to admit it until boom we said it and it all was just there waiting for us."

"With Jason it was slow. We didn't say we loved eachother until way after the war."

"Really? Who said it first?"

"He did. We were just talking one day under the tree by the lake. He was laying his head in my lap and he just blurted out 'and that's why I love you piper' it just rolled out so naturally that it took me a minute to register that he was telling me he loved me."

"Percy told me while we were making out on the Argo 2."

"Did you tell Will first?"

"No he said it first. I of course started to cry like a baby. I was so embarrassed."

"Oh neeks don't be embarrassed. You have been through so much it's not surprising you would get that way."

"I just never expected the words. It's been amazing ever since though."

"Is he... is he big?"

"Oh yeah it's terrifying. I'm scared of it." I laughed.

"Jason's pretty decent in size. "

Piper and I compare and contrast doing funny hand gestures. All the while Annabeth seems to hit the whine hard and has yet to put her input on the subject.

"Anna, what about Percy?"

"What about him?"

"Oh come on! Girl talk! Doesn't leave the circle!"

"Fine he's ya know..." she did hand gestures that implicated that Percy was the smallest out of all our men."

"Wow, dodged a bullet there I guess."

"Atleast tell us he can use it well!"

"Well I don't know I guess he does."

"Girl, if you say I guess that means no he's not good with it." Piper choked out.

"He has other talents. Let's just say I take advantage of his ability to hold his breath for a long time."

Piper and I were rolling over eachother in a fit. I couldn't breathe. It was to funny. 

"So both of you have had sex right?"

The girls nodded at me.

"Is it... is it worth it? I've heard horror stories. Connor told me his first time was awful. It was with Nyssa, apparently she cried for hours afterward."

"Nico, I think bad stuff like that happens when you rush it. I think if you take your time you won't have to worry about that." Annabeth stated surely.

"Jason and I waited until we were together six months before we took the next step. Also it wasn't planned out. It just happened. I think it's better happening naturally."

"I disagree! With Percy it was planned. I knew what was coming and what to expect and I liked knowing. It also gave me chance to do research. To prepare."

"Great now I don't know which one I want."

"I would talk about it with Will. See what he wants and make up your mind from there."

"Yeah I guess. Shit look at the time! We better get back for dinner."

"Oh shit yeah! Nico grab the basket!"

Gathering up everything we walked down to the pavilion arms all linked a girl on each side of me. 

I loved girl talk. I couldn't wait for the next girls day out. I also couldn't wait for Will to come home I missed him so much. Reaching the tables I gave each girl to her respective boyfriend. Looking both of them up and down with my new found knowledge of them both, rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

Maybe I would travel to see Will after dinner... I need a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and kudos keep me breathing another day. Help a sister out.


	6. The first time!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is back from his internship and sneaks into Nicos room. After a terrible nightmare Nico accidentally attacks Will in his sleep. All the drama and madness unfolds into a very surprising first time.

I was in heavy sleep when I was awoken by movement in my cabin. Something heavy fell onto the bed and made me bounce. 

"Wha!! What!! Who!!"

"Shhh Nico it's just me!"

"Will? What time is it?"

"1:30am. I just got back from Jupiter. "

Standing off the bed I heard the shuffle of clothing, Will was obviously disrobing to spend the night. Flopping back down on the bed it took him a second to find me in the dark. Lips urgently found mine waking me out of my stupor. Finally it was hitting me that Will was home. Two weeks without so much as a kiss and physical affection, I hadn't realized how much I had come to depend on it. Years without so much as a hug had turned me into an addict for intimacy. 

My hands trailed over him as he invaded my mouth with an equal hunger. Feeling my way down I realized that Will was naked. 

"Why don't you have clothes on!"

Kiss

"Because I want to sleep naked with you."

Kiss

"I'm not naked."

Kiss

"We could change that."

Kiss

I continued to kiss him. Will may be ok with being naked but I'm still getting used to the idea and I just woke up. Smells of sunshine and coconut filled my nose as the warmth of his body enveloped mine seeping into me. I was always cold, this seemed like the perfect solution. Breaking the kiss, twirling his golden curls in my fingers I began the interrogation.

"So how is Reyna and everyone?"

"Oh she's good, she let me stay with Frank in the praetor house. She is also quite as terrifying as I remember her. Not nearly as bad as your sister though."

"What do you mean?"

"Well someone... as in you, forgot to tell her we were official."

"Yeah I may have forgotten that... sorry."

"Yeah well I was threatened within an inch of my life over it. The women in your life are scary."

"That's why I like boys."

"I like you."

"You love me."

"I know and you love me too."

"Yes, I suppose I do. For now."

I felt a sharp pinch on my side as he defended himself against my joke. I kissed this. Will just being here, the weight of him next to me in my bed. 

"We have to sleep sir. Big day tomorrow, capture the flag and summer solstice."

"Oh yes that's right. Ok good night darlin."

Kissing me goodnight proved to take a little longer than I expected but eventually we curled into eachother and drifted off.

***  
3am

I awoke to a sharp cry and a sharp pain running into my side. Someone was attacking me, Nico was attacking me. I reached for the light but to no avail. I summoned my inner light and began to glow slightly, enough for a dull light to fill the room. Nico was in the middle of a nightmare and was attacking what was in his mind. The sharp pain seared my body again. Looking down I small silver dagger was sticking out of my side. Fuck! Blood dripped down my body as Nico still fought his demon. I'm a pacifist but sometimes.... yeah I punched him.

"AAHHH!"

A small amount of blood ran down Nicos nose as he began to regain his bearings. I knew immediately it wasn't broken. Nicos hand was still on the dagger as he came to his senses and looked into my eyes in horror. 

"WILL! NO!! No please Will no!"

"Nico shut up! Stop freaking out and take the fucking thing out of me!"

"N-no I ... no arnt you supposed to leave it in! You could bleed out if I remove it. Just stay here I'll go get Chiron!"

Grabbing his hand before he could travel away I took the dagger out of my side and watched the wound close.

"Nico just go get the ambrosia out of my bag."

"H-how!"

"I'm a healer, now stop looking at me like that and go get the fucking ambrosia!"

I hated to sound so stern but it still fucking hurt, I was just stabbed forgive my rudeness! Rushing back over to me with the little brown squares I took one out and popped it in my mouth. The flavor of shrimp and grits flooded my mouth as I chewed it slowly. Pain was receding in my side and I started to feel loads better. I should be ok in a few minutes. Nico on the other hand was the whitest I've ever seen him. 

"Neeks, go get me wash cloth while I change the sheets."

Automatically he nodded and headed for the obsidian bathroom. I pulled off the blood stained sheets and threw them into the basket, I forgot I was naked for a moment. Didn't matter. In fact I'm glad I didn't get blood on any of my clothes. Hearing Nico ring out the cloth I replaced new sheets and a fresh comforter on the bed. 

"Here." I tried to take the cloth from him but he wouldn't give it to me. Instead he sat on the edge of the bed and began to wipe off the excess drying blood from my side. Looks like there was more than one puncture wound that healed. This amount of blood couldn't come from just one. 

"I'm... i... oh my gods" tears welled in his eyes as things started to catch up to him. 

"Nico it wasn't your fault you were having a nightmare. I'm sure whatever you were fighting deserved this."

"I could have killed you!" He half shouted in almost hysterics. 

"Yes you could have but you didn't. No harm no foul."

"No harm! No harm! I'm cleaning blood off your body Will!" Blood that I put there! I... i... I'm so sorry!" He nearly shrieked.

Grabbing the cloth and tossing it aside I grabbed his wrists trying to get him to look at me. 

"Nico baby, it wasn't your fault. You have PTSD. It was a nightmare."

"No! No I .. I'm going to end up killing you! I almost killed someone I love!"

This wasn't working. Grabbing his hair I pulled his lips to mine. My lips began to glow yellow as I attempted to calm him down with my healing powers. Lowering his blood pressure and slowing his heart rate. It started to work. The hysteric sobs turned into more of a quiet cry. A steady stream of tears flowed down his face. Leading him to the bed laying us both down I gripped him to me. Holding me so tight I could barely breath I suddenly realized how strong he was, Nico was small but apparently irresponsibly strong! I petted his hair and cooed sweet nothings into his ear. Finally he was able to whisper.

"How did you do that? The thing with your side?"

"I'm the only one right now with that power out of my cabin. I didn't get music or poetry or even archery, but I got all the healing stuff. Including self healing. I'm ok baby. I really am. But let's agree to keep weapons away from the bed from now on ok?"

"Ok" he croaked trying to sniff up his emotions.

Out of no where he began to kiss my face. Eyelids, cheeks, forehead, lips, anything his mouth could find. Whispered I love you's in each kiss. The grip on my hair was starting to hurt a bit but he needed the reassurance. Lips found mine yet again, deeper he took me into his mouth. 

An all encompassing mind bending kiss that poured all his love into. I could feel his heart rate picking up again but I was to lost in his kiss to care. Shedding his clothes he began to touch me everywhere he could. As if I was disappearing. Fading like he did. Trying to grab purchase of the reality that o was alive and ok and in his arms. Things began to pick up pace, doing things we had yet to try. Mouths finding areas that had yet been explored. Moans and the hitching of breath filled the room. Finally when I thought we had reached everything that could be done he surprised me again with the words "take me, please Will take me!"

I didn't think, I should have. I didn't. I let instinct guide us to the finish line of true intimacy. Intimacy that Nico had never truly had, a feeling he was starved from. Like a dying man he reached for it from me. Like it would take all his pain away, I so wanted to take all his pain away. Tears were still part of this process but they changed from scared droplets to pure emotional release. Feeling him writhe beneath my body in a desperation I had never seen in him. A need to be connected. I would love to say that it was awkward and fast like everyone's first time usually is. I wanted that, so did he. A normal human experience. Alas that did not happen. Nothing was awkward or quick, after all we are half immortal. Part of that plays in times of great passion and sentiment. The only thing normal was the sweat on our bodies and the sound of his bed creaking in duress. 

We reached this higher level that I wasn't even sure existed. It did through, and I was experiencing it with Nico. Ecstasy blinded us both, bathed us in bliss and we finally floated down back to eachother. 

Laying there, both of us panting and trying to catch our breath. 

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah, more than ok. I.. I don't know how to explain it. I don't know what came over me."

"Well if getting stabbed by you always ends like that than I'm all in. Use me as knife block."

"Oh fuck off Will" he chuckled still out of breath. 

"Is that how you talk to someone you just made love to?"

"I guess so, I've never made love before."

"Was that your first time?"

"Yeah."

"Wow could have fooled me."

"Was it yours?"

"With a boy yes."

"You had sex with a girl?"

"Yeah once, I was 13 at church with my mom. After school youth group. She was older than me. We snuck into the balcony of the sanctuary. Total scandal. It was awful too. Nothing even close to this. This was... so much more."

"So I'm still kind of your first?"

"I would say yes to that."

"Good."

"Have you ever thought about being with a girl?"

"Even if there was a small bit of curiosity lingering in my head, that's gone now. No one could ever top that. I wouldn't want them too. Nothing in my life has ever been perfect, until that. That was perfect. The closest thing to perfection I could have ever asked for."

"Oh please don't do that, now I have to be perfect every time we do it."

"Nah, cause it won't be a first time anymore. It was a perfect first time. We did it right the first time, that's all that matters."

"So no regrets?"

"Well I regret stabbing you, but it lead to this. So in hindsight I wouldn't take it back."

"It will make one hell of a story."

"Fuck, great I'm going to have to tell Annabeth and Piper. They shared their stories with me, I promised I would oblige the same when it happened."

"You guys talk about your sex lives!?"

"Well I didn't before! I didn't have one until five minutes ago!"

"Well you have one now, I plan to attempt a repeat of this in the morning."

"I think I'll let you." He kissed me at the you.

After that we stayed silent a while, just breathing in the other. I love him so much. Hopefully we can repeat this without a stabbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review it's my lifeblood!!


	7. Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will loses a patient

I was being shaken awake by Kayla in the middle of the night. Bleary eyed and slow moving I got up from my bunk and followed her. The chill air hit my skin and cleared my head as she was explaining that two new campers arrive and they were hurt. One of them badly. The infirmary was buzzing around as I walked in. Getting things ready I found the girl first, maybe 10 years old. She had slash marks all up and down her torso and legs. The boy was a year older and her brother. Luckily he only had a few scratches on his leg and a broken nose. Austin was able to take care of him as I worked over the sister. Once she was stable I made sure she had machines hooked up for monitoring, she is going to be touch and go for a while from blood loss and possible infection. 

Four hours later I was finally able to take a break, so I snuck out for some air behind the infirmary in the wood line. Looking for my secret tree I found it and felt around the notch in the right branch. Pulling out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter I placed one in my mouth and lit up. I know, I know it's totally a cliche to be the doctor with the secret habit that will kill you. With my healing powers I'm actually not effected like everyone else but I don't want to be a bad example so I hide it. It's more like I like the ritual of it. The pull of the smoke to the back of my throat, the relaxing sensation of the release of smoke. I would tell anyone to never pick up this habit, it's bad for you! I'm just a hypocrite, a secret hypocrite. 

That was until I saw movement in the treeline, a certain someone had shadow traveled and caught me.

"Ohhh bad doctor!"

"Yeah well, I've had a rough day and it hasn't even started yet."

"I heard." Nico took the cigarette out of my hand and brought it to his lips. Inhaling deeply he blew perfect smoke rings out all around me. He looked like a very talented dragon. Was it just the love thing or did he just make everything look cool and sexy?

"You smoke?"

"From time to time. When I was little everyone did. Had my first one at 8. That's just what grown ups did."

"Yeah I guess your right."

"So tell me what's going on."

Passing the cylinder back and fourth between us I caught him up on the last four hours.

"Well, they are both children of Apollo weirdly enough. Didn't know my dad every stayed with anyone long enough for two kids but I guess their mom was a really talented poet. Their names are Lyric and Stanza. Stanza is the one who is critical. They were attacked outside the boarder by gorgons, I think she has some poison in her system because I can't seem to keep her stable for more than an hour. "

"Wow. Well I'm sure if anyone can do it it's you."

"You are entirely to sweet. Well I've got to get back in there but if she levels out I'll be by, will you make me dinner?"

"Let me guess, manicotti?"

"If you wouldn't mind? "

"Ok I'll make it because your cute but you will need to bring dessert."

"Like wha..." he pulled me by my beltloops and kissed me, cloves and orange blossoms filled my nose. The smell of my boyfriend was intoxicating, with just a hint of black currents on his tongue.

"Oh, that kind of dessert. After the day I've had so far I will bring dessert."

"Good boy" he purred against my lips. With a final kiss he left me to my work. 

***  
Nicos POV 

I had gone back to my cabin for most of the day. After picking up some ingredients for dinner tonight I decided to clean a little instead of camp activities. Annabeth and Piper stopped by to keep me company as well as avoid classes. Standing at the kitchen island prepping my food the girls sat on barstools staring at me in awe.

"Wow I didn't know you cooked?"

"Yes smarty pants I cook. I like to cook. Makes me feel balanced. Like yoga."

"Is that why you are wearing yoga pants?"

"Hey! You bought these for me beauty queen! They are comfortable and I'm in my house with no one to see me but you two. "

"They are cute on you. So.... you and Will have been really affectionate in public lately.. anything you want to tell us?"

I blushed, damn it they figured it out.

"I don't kiss and tell."

"Bullshit! Spill! He deflowered you didn't he!?"

"Oh my gods Piper! Deflowered! Really!"

"I don't think I have a flower the way you have a flower but yes we had sex."

Both girls pounded their fists on the table and hooted and hollered.

"Oh my gods what was it like?"

"It was... oh it was perfect. Well almost. I had a nightmare and I may have stabbed him in my sleep."

"You stabbed him!"

"Yes, but luckily he can heal himself. Well we just both kind of got swept up in the emotions and the adrenaline from it all and we just kind of fell into one another. "

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes, but not a lot. It's gotten easier since."

"Oh my gods how often do you two..."

"Like... twice a day?" I winced at the admission.

"You lucky dog! I ever get it that often."

"Well ever since we can't seem to stop. It's just so... good. Like I've never dreamed I would feel so close to anyone. I hate people touching me but when it's Will it's like a drug that I need!"

"That's so adorable! Damn you make it sound like poetry. "

"I know right like, I've never felt that way with Percy. It's always like a good feeling but the intimacy you talk about, well I'm not sure I've experienced that yet. "

"Yeah with Jason it's more like a fun activity for stress relief, not like.. not like that."

"That's it I'm having a talk with your boyfriends and see what they are doing wrong."

"Please do."

POP!!

All the sudden we were scared out of our wits by the most beautiful thing we had ever seen. Tall and sleek like a statue carved out of teak wood. Black straight hair that hung to his shoulders. Topaz eyes that invited you in and a voice like honey that would convince you to do anything.

Thanatos.

The girls knelt while I nodded my head. 

"Young prince I need your help."

"What's wrong, what's going on?"

"Your lover is trying to save the child in the infirmary. The girls spirit is trying to move on but I can't take her until her heart stops beating. He keeps reviving her and her spirit is growing uncomfortable. It's not his fault young prince, it's fate. Her string is short, she was never meant to live through this. The boy with her has a much longer life. I need you to pull him away so she can die."

Annabeth and Piper nodded goodbyes to me and bowed to Thanatos once more before leaving. 

"Why are you telling me this? Why can't you just appear to him as you have me?"

"William is unreachable to anyone right now. You can pull him away no one else can. "

"Ok I'll do my best."

"I know young prince, say hi to him for me I haven't seen him since he was a child. Let him know I'm still watching over the family."

"What?"

"He will explain."

"Ok, I'll go get him. Thank you Lord Thanatos."

"Ciao."

With that he disappeared in a swirl of silver smoke. I thought of the darkest part of the infirmary and traveled there. There he was just working over a corpse, Austin and Kayla trying to pry him off of her to no avail. They both saw me and let go. Hugging him around his midriff I enveloped the shadows around us and back into cabin 13. Gaining understanding of what just happened he turned around and pushed me.

"What were you thinking! Nicolas I need to save her! Why would you do that!"

"Because Will, she wasn't coming back! Her spirit was growing uncomfortable! You should have called it!"

"You had no right!"

"I had every right! That's what I do here! I make the death calls William! Thanatos himself showed up here asking me to get you off of her so he could reap her."

Tears spilled over his eyes as he sunk to his knees. Blood covered the whole front of him, all over his hands and face. Blood of the sister he would never get to know. Kneeling down to him silent tears started to prick my own eyes seeing him so broken. Cupping his face I made him look at me.

"Baby, it was fate. Nothing could have saved her. You can't save everyone. Sometimes healing isn't enough. You did everything you could sweetie. I know it's hard but you have to know that."

"Thanatos was here?"

"Yes, he said you wouldn't let her go."

"I couldn't, I tried, I-I I failed."

"You didn't fail. Baby you didn't fail you did everything you could."

"I'm useless! What am I good for if i can't save her! "

"You are not useless! Baby it was just her time!"

"I tried! I tried so hard Nico I'm.. I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be sorry! Will honey it's ok, it's going to be ok. She died fighting, she was brave I'm sure she will go to Elysium. You did so good, so good. I know it hurts but I know more than anyone how sometimes it's just someone's time. "

Panic driven heaving gasps escaped him as grief overtook his body. I had never seen him look so defeated and small. I held him as his body racked with sobs and wails. My poor healer. My love.

As the sobs turned into croaking hiccups I drug him to the bathroom. Setting him on the closed toilet I ran a hot bath in my large black obsidian tub. Stripping off his clothes he washed off the blood in the shower before slipping into the basin. I flavored it with salts and potpourri oils. 

"Are you going to join me?"

"Sure."

Stripping my clothes off I stepped into the almost to hot water. Putting my back to his stomach I leaned against him absorbing the warmth. 

"I could really use the cigarette right now."

"Press the tile with the skull on it."

Will pressed the tile and out popped an ashtray and a pack of Black Djarums and a lighter. 

"Is this why you smell like clove?"

"Yes."

"So you smoke?"

"Only when it's a stressful time or anxious."

"So you smoke."

"Yes."

I took the pack and brought out an all black cylinder. Placing to my lips I lit the end drawing the firewood flavor into my mouth. I licked my lips, tasting the sweetness of the flavored paper. Passing it to him I could feel him physically relax. 

"Will, why did you call me Nicolas?"

"Cause that's your name."

"No, my name is Niccolo"

"Well damn. Sorry about that."

"It's no problem I thought it was funny, you almost made me laugh."

Passing the cigarette between us we just laid there washing off the stress of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Want me to continue? Kudos or comment if you do. If I get 50 kudos or 5 comments the second chapter will be on its way.


End file.
